Modern vehicles typically offer a large number of functions to be controlled. Such functions relate to various functional blocks of the vehicle, e.g., to a climate control system, a navigation system, a multimedia system, etc.
The large number of functions to be controlled often results in complex user interfaces. Such user interfaces often require to remove the hands from the steering wheel to access and execute operations, e.g., at a central control unit and/or a display and/or a haptic controller. Other user interfaces are restricted to linear single event controlling by speech input or multi-function controllers; in such scenarios it is often necessary to issue a series of commands until the desired function finally is executed. Sometimes more or less complex menu structures need to be navigated through. Often, complex user interfaces require significant attention from the driver. As a result, some functions are only available in non-driver environments. For example, operation of the user interface may be at least partially restricted to the resting vehicle or to the co-driver.
In order to address the above-described issues, the present disclosure provides embodiments for advanced user interfaces in a vehicle. For example, such advanced user interfaces may enable simple and direct control of functions of a vehicle control system. Further, such user interfaces may enable control of a vehicle control system without significant driver distraction.